


Vespertine

by a_dangerous_sociopath



Series: Storm Warning [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27172538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_dangerous_sociopath/pseuds/a_dangerous_sociopath
Summary: Another one-shot from the annals of... this is required for me to pass a particular class. And also I have literally nothing else to write about since this story has been my passion for nearly two years. So, cutesy character studies are my thing lately, because I can also turn them in.For the record, my teacher gave this story, a "B." xD
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Storm Warning [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1304717
Kudos: 4





	Vespertine

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot from the annals of... this is required for me to pass a particular class. And also I have literally nothing else to write about since this story has been my passion for nearly two years. So, cutesy character studies are my thing lately, because I can also turn them in. 
> 
> For the record, my teacher gave this story, a "B." xD

The man laying on the couch was the picture of misery. Dressed all in black, dark hair lay over his shoulder, arms resting over his stomach, he resembled a man who’d found his peace far too soon. Mark supposed, in effect, that he had. The young man, Virgil, had an ice pack resting against his forehead, and seemed to be trying to sleep. Even the windows were shuttered and curtains pulled closed, making the room comfortably dark for someone feeling unwell. Mark shifted the ceramic cup in his hands from one hand to the other, like that was going to make its contents less hot, before he realized that it was a pointless attempt, and he placed it back on the credenza behind him. 

“Headache?” Mark asked the man, as he carefully approached the back of the couch, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned slightly over it to study him. 

One of Virgil’s grey eyes slid open, the orb seeming to take him in very quickly, before sliding closed again. 

“Worse.” The young man replied. “Caffeine withdrawal.” 

“Ah.” And there Mark was, with his own highly caffeinated beverage. Virgil used to love his coffee, to the point of obsession. He was usually spotted with some kind of coffee cup in his hands, though he spurned the chain stores like Starbucks or Dunkin’ Donuts, preferring small, mom and pop variety coffee shops, like a true hipster. Virgil was an addict, until his condition abruptly prevented him from imbibing his favored beverage. Mark suddenly felt bad for his 2pm pick me up. Smelling the drink in the air was probably not helping his partner. 

“Are you sure you can’t have just a little sip?” Mark asked, wondering if it would help a little, even if it was just a placebo, at that point. Virgil was trying to fight this thing cold turkey, and with most drugs, he knew people had to come down, gradually. After all, Mark didn’t completely go cold turkey from alcohol, even after his second heart attack. He still on occasion would sip at other people’s drinks, and have that sate him, even if he wasn’t getting completely shit-faced like he used to. He hoped that a little would help stave off Virgil’s withdrawals, too.

But naturally, the man shook his head. “Pointless.” Virgil answered, shifting a little on the couch. He raised his arms up to adjust the red and yellow pillows under his head, finding a more comfortable position. “That wouldn’t do anything for me.” 

“You don’t even want to try?” Mark insisted, looking back to his cup sitting on the old piece of furniture. 

This time, Virgil shook his head, and immediately paid the price for the movement. He made a pained face and sunk back down to the couch. That just made Mark feel even more guilty.

“Sorry.” He whispered, moving to brush his long hair out of his face, something that has become more and more of a nervous habit for him lately. “Should I take my demon beverage and go?” Mark asked. 

On the couch, Virgil sighed. “No.” He said. “I don’t know if this is in my head, but the smell helps. Sort of.” 

“Oh.” Mark said. 

Virgil beckoned him close and drew a smile out of Mark, and he was quick to obediently come around the couch and slip into the other man’s arms, now laying over him and curling close. 

“You know, I think it’s just a little unfair.” Mark said. “Transitioning like this, and yet you still have to suffer from your old ailments, with the added bonus of now there’s nothing you can do about it.” Mark said. 

Virgil opened his eyes fully finally, taking in Mark with a devilish smile. “Well, it’s not all bad.” He said. The man’s arms tightened around him, sending a heated shiver up Mark’s spine. The man opened his mouth, dragging his tongue over his teeth rather suggestively. Mark couldn’t help the thrill the gesture gave him. 

“You know.” Mark said. “I could try drinking the coffee, and then while it’s still running through my system… we could… you know…” He trailed off a little, as he noticed the way Virgil’s face, normally so handsomely pale, had suddenly changed; his eyes a dark red, and his incisors looking rather more sharp than normal.

“I don’t think that’s going to be necessary, my darling.” Virgil replied, as he turned them both around, switching their positions so that Virgil was now leaning over him, the ice pack sliding off and landing somewhere on the floor. “I have everything I need to sustain me right here.” 

Mark closed his eyes then, submitting again to the feeling of twin needles piercing his neck.


End file.
